


Housemates

by WigglingPudding



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: College AU, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Housemates, M/M, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: “Clark..” Bruce moaned his name out between those kisses as he was pushed to sit on the couch. He could feel Clark’s warm hand caressing his skin underneath the black polo shirt. “Clark.. not here. Wally-“In which Clark and Bruce have a quickie in the living room of their shared house.A short oneshot of college AU





	Housemates

**Author's Note:**

> I shamefully admit that I got this idea when I thought back to my housemates banging each other above my room. The bed was loud, seriously. Then I thought ‘oh hopefully they have the brain to not have sex on the couch in the living room’. But then I thought of Clark and Bruce as housemates and having sex on the couch while trying not to get caught. Oh my god that would be hot. But still shameful since that idea came from there. Insert crying facepalm here.

A groan escaped from Bruce’s lips as his back was slammed against the front door. His hand trying to find the knob while his lips and tongue were busy pleasuring his boyfriend’s mouth. Bruce succeeded in turning the knob and lead his lover inside, but the bedroom seemed so far right now even though his room was only a staircase away.

“Clark..” Bruce moaned his name out between those kisses as he was pushed to sit on the couch. He could feel Clark’s warm hand caressing his skin underneath the black polo shirt. “Clark.. not here. Wally-“

He didn’t get to finish what he wanted to say as he gasped at the playful pinch on his left nipple. Hell, he had forgotten what he wanted to say as his brain melted in a puddle at the pleasure going through his body.

“Wally’s coming back in an hour. I know. We will just have to be quick” Clark whispered beside his ear before nibbling on it.

Bruce easily gave in to the desire to be touched and be filled by his lover. With his shirt pushed up to reveal tanned skin and his pants forgotten somewhere on the floor. He tried to move his hips to be deeper into Clark’s mouth but the firm grips held him in place. His spread his legs wider just as he felt himself about to reach his climax. Just a little bit more and-

Bruce lowered his gaze to glare at his lover when the warmth was gone from his lower part just as he was about to come. He was answered with a playful grin on Clark’s face.

“Not yet, Bruce. Don’t ruin the fun”

Something warm was rubbing against his entrance, he didn’t need to look to know what it was. But it was never a good idea to go in dry or unprepared. Bruce tried it before. The mixture of pain and pleasure was unbearable, but the pain of the aftermath was even more. Besides, he did not want to get caught by leaving cum stains on the couch.

“Clark” he warned, half-heartedly pushing his boyfriend off him. “It’s a quickie, even more, the reason to use the condoms and lube you’ve been carrying around campus in your pocket the whole day.”

Clark did not even try to act ashamed of being caught. Instead, he grinned slyly as he fished out said items from his back pocket. Oh, where did the dense boy scout Bruce met a decade ago? Truthfully, Bruce was to blame for teaching Clark all those stuff.

With grace from lots of practice (oh they had a _lot_ ), Clark tore open the packet and put on the condom that smelled like rubber and strawberry. He squeezed out a generous amount of pink coloured lube on his fingers and palm and massaged it around Bruce’s hole. The first finger was inserted without much difficulty, with the amount of lube Clark had used. Hopefully, none will drip onto the couch.

“Was it Lois’s idea to get flavoured condoms and lube?” he raised an eyebrow “And why are you not putting one on me as well?” Another finger was added.

“Oh, Bruce” Bruce gasped when his prostate was being rubbed “afraid that you might stain the bed with your cum?”

The waves of pleasure were not helping Bruce to focus on giving a verbal answer, so he gave a weak nod.

“Well, you’ll just have to hold it in until we’re in your room hm?”

Oh, the nerve of that devil! But Bruce couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend for long as soon his mind was clouded with pleasure. Again, it was Bruce’s fault was introducing Clark all those kinky stuff. He knew he would regret it, no matter how much he liked it. The feeling of being dominated, to give all control to the one person he trusted.

“C-Clark!” he moaned out his name. Fingers no longer enough to satisfy his need. He needed something bigger, hotter. He needed Clark inside him. “Hurry!”

“Bossy” Clark chuckled, giving one last thrust before removing his fingers. He shifted their position. Bruce’s upper body still lying on the couch, hips at the edge of it and a leg placed on top of Clark’s shoulder. He lined himself before slowly pushing into Bruce.

Bruce groaned at being stretched so wide. Loving every moment of being filled and complete. Soon Clark was fully inside Bruce and Bruce, being such a greedy lover, begged for his boyfriend to move already. And he did.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the living room as well as the two lovers’ moans for each other. Bruce was so close to coming with how Clark kept hitting his prostate. He would have done just that if not for Clark’s fingers wrapping around the base of his cock.

“What the hell, Clark?” he groaned, trying to get his hand off him.

“We don’t want to dirty the couch, do we, Bruce? Wally likes this couch”

That shut Bruce right away. Letting Clark thrust into him and come inside him as he whimpered at the fingers stopping him from reaching his own climax.

“Clark.. Let me come… p-please” with those dreamy blue eyes glistering with unshed tears pleading at Clark, he gave in.

“Oh love. Come on, let’s continue this in bed. This position is not really good for your back”

Without pulling out, he lifted Bruce in his arms with legs wrapped around his hips. Their new position only made Clark buried deeper into Bruce.

“Hurry” he whimpered.

Grabbing Bruce’s and his pants, he carried his princess upstairs and into his room to continue.

-

“Honey I’m home!” Wally slammed the front door open happily as he stalked into the living room. Not surprisingly the living room was empty since most of them might still be in classes. Well, save for that silk boxer lying innocently on the ground and that half-emptied bottle of lube sitting on the couch.

Wally paled as slowly all the dots connected to each other. No wonder Bruce was not in the lecture hall with him.

“I am so burning that couch” he whispered words of promise to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing-   
> I am so sorry for traumatizing Wally


End file.
